


Robin vs. the Penguin

by RobinStories



Category: Batman (1966), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 12:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18052913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinStories/pseuds/RobinStories
Summary: Robin is captured by Penguin and his goons and placed in the Penguin Box...





	Robin vs. the Penguin

Robin crouched on the corner of a high roof in downtown Gotham. He was on solo patrol which had started when he turned 18 a few weeks ago. He enjoyed them much more than his patrols with Batman. When he was alone, Robin felt like a hero, not a sidekick. The cool night air felt good as it blew across Robin’s bare legs. The little hair he had on them flickered in the breeze slightly. His lean muscles from gymnastics and swimming were tight and toned as he surveyed the scene below him.

He watched the Penguin waddle back and forth as he barked orders to the 3 goons around him. All three were hulking, wearing tight gray pants and tight black shirts that said “Goon” on them. Robin chuckled at the irony and lack of imagination. They all wore black banded masks similar to his own. They were loading some crates into their van. Robin couldn’t tell if they were technically breaking any laws but it was only a matter of time. 

Robin was supposed to radio Batman if there were any issues with so-called “super villains” but despite the size of the goons, Robin was confident in his quickness and the element of surprise. Plus, the Penguin himself was no match for Robin. 

Robin leapt off the roof and right before he hit the ground grabbed the ends of his short golden cape. It formed a parachute which allowed him to land comfortably on his green pixie boots. All four were taken aback when they saw him and dropped what they were carrying. Robin didn’t say a word, he just smirked as the Penguin ordered his goons to attack.

They came swinging but Robin was ready. He quickly tripped one and in the same motion landed a gut punch to the other. Unfortunately, Robin couldn’t punch with a lot of power because he wasn’t terribly strong so it didn’t do much damage. He was, however, much faster. He swept the leg and attacked the third, leaping over him, and grabbing his neck, bringing him down in a wrestling-style move which knocked him out. 

Robin turned toward the other two that were coming towards him but he was suddenly grabbed from behind. The curved handle of Penguin’s umbrella wrapped around Robin’s neck, choking him. Robin reached up to the handle in hopes of relieving some of the pressure but was thrown against the side of the brick building. The Penguin was a lot stronger than Robin remembered. Robin hit the wall hard and sank to his knees, dazed. Before he could react, the Penguin waddled up to him and pointed the spike-end of his umbrella at Robin’s masked face. Purple gas came out and Robin coughed as the knockout gas covered his young face. He fell forward from his knees and landed on the ground, arms out to the side and cape slid up slightly exposing his tight green briefs. 

The Penguin cackled and quacked as the goons surrounded the helpless Boy Wonder. 

“What should we do, boss? Leave him? Kill him?” the goons asked.

“No, no, this is perfect! Don’t you see? He’s just what I need to complete my experiment! And he can give us the Bat, too! Bring him inside!” the Penguin said. Robin’s small body was easily lifted by one of the goons who threw him over his shoulder. Robin’s hands and cape dangled down as his limp body was taken inside the building. 

They took him to an inner room that contained a glass box with a seat in it. Above it was a sign that read “Penguin Box”. They opened the side of the box so they could sit Robin inside of it. Before they sat him down, however, they pulled his briefs down to his ankles. They then sat him on the seat which had a hole in the bottom. His hands were tied to each side of the box and his ankles were secured as well. Robin was also buckled to the seat so any movement was impeded. They held his head steady and closed the box which allowed Robin’s head to protrude but everything else was inside and on full display since the box was transparent. The Penguin chuckled as he looked at the secured sidekick with his briefs around his ankles. Robin’s limp, circumcised cock and smooth balls were on full display. Robin’s head leaned to the side as best as the hole would allow.

A few minutes later Robin began to groan as he slowly awoke. When he felt his restraints he tested them, but couldn’t move at all. He tried to look down but was not really able to because of how his head was positioned. Robin felt the seat against his bare ass.

“What is the meaning of this, Penguin? What do you want?!” Robin yelled, struggling but to no avail.

“Why my boy, I didn’t want anything until you decided to join us. It was an unexpected treat! You are currently in my Penguin Box which will allow me to overcome your free will and put you under my control!” Penguin quacked.

“I’ll never listen to you,” Robin snarled, gritting his teeth.

“Oh but you will, my boy, you will. You see, the normal procedure is a bit different but with your youth, I need to use a different tactic, hence the feeling against your ass. That will help seal the deal along with the head.” Penguin nodded to a goon who secured a metallic ring around Robin’s head and plugged it into the side of the box. Penguin then nodded to another goon who turned it on.

Robin’s screams filled the room as his head was fried by Penguin’s evil device. At the same time, a metallic rod slowly inserted itself into Robin’s virgin hole. His voice cracked as he was breached for the first time. The same waves went through that rod as well. Robin’s trussed up body shook as Penguin quacked with glee. Robin’s cock also began to rise slightly and the Penguin smiled at the sight. After about 5 minutes the box shut off. Robin’s cock was semi-erect as the rod slid out of him. They took the ring off as well. Robin’s masked eyes were wide and he stared straight ahead.

“You will remember nothing of this,” Penguin said.

“I will remember nothing of this,” Robin repeated.

“You will serve me whenever I require it,” Penguin continued.

“I will serve you whenever you require it,” Robin repeated. 

“You will bring Batman here tomorrow night and will empty your utility belts before you do.”

“I will bring Batman here tomorrow night and will empty our utility belts before I do,” Robin repeated. 

“When you hear this quack, you will immediately come back under my control,” Penguin said, making a quacking sound with a small penguin. “Release him,” Penguin said to his goons. 

They released Robin from the box and Robin stood next to it, hands at his sides, briefs still around his ankles. Penguin waddled up to him and bent over, feeling Robin’s testicles in his gloved hand. He rolled them around and examined Robin’s smooth limp shaft as well. Robin stood there obediently. 

“Perfect, perfect,” Penguin said, releasing it and letting it flop down. “You may pull your briefs up, Robin.”

Robin bent over and secured his briefs. 

“Now, as soon as you leave the building, you will be back to your old self, remembering nothing except what I have told you. Do you understand?” Penguin asked.

“I understand,” Robin repeated. 

“You may go,” Penguin said. Robin walked slowly out of the room, the goons smiling and Penguin smirking slyly. Robin walked out of the door and immediately looked around, slightly confused. He turned around but the door was locked. The non-descript van didn’t seem to interest him. Robin decided he would bring Batman here tomorrow night and they could investigate whatever is here. He grappled away into the night.

Robin returned to the Batcave later than he had expected. The cave was dark as Bruce had already gone to bed. Robin pushed his check-in button which would alert Bruce and Alfred he was in for the night. Upstairs, Bruce saw the alert and then rolled over in bed, falling back to sleep. In the cave, Robin disrobed from his costume and hung it up. He stood in the cave naked for a moment, feeling the cool air against his skin. He absentmindedly put a hand to his ass and winced a bit in pain. He must have landed oddly but he couldn’t remember how or when.

He looked back at his costume and Batman’s next to it. He went over to a drawer and pulled out a new utility belt for each of them. He put each in the cases and put the old ones in a drawer. They were overdue for a switch. He closed the cases and activated the switch that would move them to the poles if needed. Robin then dressed in a shirt and shorts and went to bed upstairs.

The next evening Dick sat in the living room of Wayne Manor as he and Bruce read the paper. 

“Oh, Bruce, I almost forgot! There was an odd warehouse I checked out yesterday and thought it might be good for us to check it out together. It shouldn’t take too long.”

“Very well, Dick, it’s quiet in town tonight so this will be some good exercise,” Bruce said as the two put down their papers and headed to the Batpoles. 

The Dyanmic Duo slid down the poles and headed over to the Batmobile in their heroic costumes. Minutes later they were pulling up to the same building Robin had been to the night before. There was the same van parked out front. They exited the Batmobile and walked up to the door. Nothing about it seemed suspicious and as Batman tried the handle it opened quietly. The two heroes stepped inside. 

The room was large and rather empty. Finding it hard to see and no lights, Batman reached for a Batlight in his belt but was unable to find one.

“That’s odd,” he said, checking the compartments. “I can’t seem to find my Batlight, or any device. My utility belt is empty,” Batman said in a nervous whisper. Robin proceeded to check his as well and found it equally devoid of materials. 

“Oh no, Batman, I just remembered I put out new belts for us last night but forgot to transfer the objects!” Robin said in a loud whisper. Suddenly the lights in the room came to full brightness.

“You didn’t forget, Boy Wonder, I told you to do that,” the Penguin said as he and his three goons entered the room. 

“What do you mean?” Batman asked, raising his fists.

“Why, Robin visited here last night and we had a nice chat where he agreed to bring you back with empty utility belts so you wouldn’t be a problem,” Penguin cackled with glee.

“That’s not true!” Robin protested. “I would never betray Batman!”

As Robin was yelling Penguin produced a penguin and it made a quacking noise. Robin’s protests suddenly stopped and his hands went to his sides. He stared straight ahead.

“Robin, Robin!” Batman yelled.

“I’m sorry Batman, but the boy is back under my control. Everyone, subdue the Bat,” Penguin said. 

The three goons and Robin all turned and charged at Batman. Batman couldn’t take a swing at Robin but Robin landed several punches as the goons also descended on the helpless Caped Crusader. The goons held Batman securely as Robin stood next to him obediently. 

“What have you done to him?” Batman growled.

“Robin spent some time in my Penguin Box so he could see things my way. It was a treat that I stumbled upon him last night. All I really wanted was you but the two of you will make me unstoppable,” Penguin said. He walked up to Batman’s struggling body and landed a punch in Batman’s gut. Normally the Penguin’s punches would barely phase Batman but this one knocked the air out of him. Batman coughed and sputtered.

“Wondering how I got so strong, Batman? I’ve developed a new concoction for myself. I inject it into a subject whose characteristics I desire to have. In this case, strength. I then force the subject to ejaculate and and drink the semen. This then gives me that characteristic. However, I must do it once a day or the effects begin to wear off. You are the perfect subject for strength. With you as my subject, I’ll be the strongest villain in Gotham! And your sidekick here will provide me with eternal youth and vigor as well as stamina.”

“You’re insane!” Batman said, his eyes wide. Penguin landed another punch and Batman crumpled in the grasp of the goons. They dragged his limp body over to the wall. Working quickly they injected his arm with the strength concoction. Batman was secured to the wall, spread-eagled. His cowled face hung into his massive chest as the drug took effect. His blue briefs were cut away and a hole was cut into the gray spandex which freed his massive cock. Robin watched all of this passively. 

“Robin, please remove your belt, briefs, shirt and tunic. You may keep your gloves, boots, cape, and mask,” Penguin ordered. Robin obeyed quietly. He was led over the wall next to Batman and secured in the same fashion without resisting. He was injected with the youth, vigor, and stamina concoction. The concoction caused him to pass out and his face also hung into his smooth naked chest.

As both concoctions flooded the bloodstreams of the Dynamic Duo, their cocks began to slowly harden. Batman’s reached 9 inches and Robin’s just under 6. Tubes were attached to each cock which led to containers placed on the floor. They were turned on and each hero began to be milked. They were silent as they hung there unconscious as the tubes did their work. Robin shuddered first as he released a load into the container. Batman followed soon after. 

However, despite this the tubes remained on. Slowly but surely each hero came around but before they could speak, ball gags were placed in their mouths. Their moans and screams filled the room as the containers were slowly filled by each hero. Robin finished first as when the container was full, the tube sent a small charge into Robin’s cock which shook his small body causing him to pass out again. Batman’s did the same and both heroes went back into darkness. Penguin picked up each container and took a long drink from each. He turned around and punched a goon into the wall. The other two cowered slightly in awe. Penguin’s wrinkled face also began to straighten. He looked taller and his limp faded. It was like he had drunk from the fountain of youth. 

He finished both containers and walked out of the room. The Dynamic Duo were released from the walls and dragged into two separate rooms. Each room had a chair, wall restraints, a bed with restraints, and a cage. The heroes were placed in the cages.

Batman and Robin’s disappearance caused the city panic. Alfred tried the belts but the transmitters were in the Batcave. The Batmobile vanished as well. The villain who was taking over the city resembled the Penguin, but the Penguin as if he was 25 and with the strength of Batman and Robin combined. No one was a match for him. Inside the Penguin’s lair, screams could be heard occasionally mixed with moans. Minds were broken but the streams continued.


End file.
